monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Truerurouni
If you started playing Monster Hunter on the ps2 and had online, wut was ur SN?Truerurouni 17:54, 24 April 2008 (UTC) *Truerurouni (aka. True)Truerurouni 19:20, 24 April 2008 (UTC) *Mine was PitchBlack696. PitchBlack696 19:06, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Whats New Just bought Xlink Kai AND Wifi Max. Just waiting for them to get here, look out world HERE I COME! Truerurouni 20:07, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Alright, im all set up to play online....i just dont know wut do from here lol. im registered with kai and my psp is syncd up, so the hard parts outtas the way i suppose. Truerurouni 21:17, 5 May 2008 (UTC) =Kirin= Thanks for pointing that out. I deleted it. PitchBlack696 02:27, 6 May 2008 (UTC) I would prefer if you work on the missing MHF2 trees since many people are using them, and MH is outdated. But if you would prefer doing that, then go ahead. PitchBlack696 03:13, 6 May 2008 (UTC) = X link = You got x link working right? Wanna come with me to farm some lao shan lung? (Now) Ripper 18:22, 8 May 2008 (UTC) =Fatalis Destroyer500= That's weird, he's been here for a while and I don't think he's ever vandalized. I'm going to ban him for some time, but not permenantly because I don't know if someone is just using his/her computer. PitchBlack696 20:29, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, you do. Imagine if vandalizers were able to have the ability to actually delete a page. PitchBlack696 02:10, 10 May 2008 (UTC) = Re: Amazing! = Lolz, bull, are you joking about that or are you serious? I went back through that diary and made so many mistakes, and revisions, I wasn't sure if it be good enough. lolz, thanks bro DZ Unit-1 15:53, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Ya, i didn't know what went on there with ripper, it could all be a misunderstanding, I had learned very carefully about multiple diagnosis for autism, even did a article about one for a friend I paintball with whom is diagnosed with it, and really, it shows nothing outwardly different ( as I tried to explain to Ripper ) It's only a meaning to him in which why many people wonder why he seems so melancholly. What Ripper might have misinterpreted is that maybe I was implying it to everyone who is diagnosed with autism, thats probably what sparked it, but there are many forms of autism that exsist today and even amongst the diagnosed, everyone is still different. Personality, morals, goals, physique, you know what I mean. It's important to be respectful to everyone equally, but even then there are still acts of prejudism being commited, and I just wanted him to know I'm fully aware of it. Hence why i went back and made revisions. Now as to my story, I went back after you made your kind comment about it and was still finding lots of mistakes in my diary dealy lawl I try to get my friends to proof read it before submitting it, I'll try to get more uploaded asap, I was suffering writers block not too long ago, like after the second diary log, so my friends made me play MHF2 with them for awhile and i was back on track, not to mention alot of the people listed in my memoir, i still chat to for more input, or forgotten inputs. I'll try to get another up tomarrow, thanks for reading them, i'm really elated and glad you enjoyed them, and my diary will continue to the point where i'm at today in MHF2. Thanks again True. DZ Unit-1 01:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC) = fadalisdesroyer666 = woa cool weapons i wish i had that raven...summat ok then i see what you mean im sorry about that,anyway i will stop leaving threats like that but it pisses me off when peple delete ya pages.well i will cu sometime on the wiki. oh by the way have you gained any awards on this wii ok then i dont care about awards(at least im not a loaner) they dont appear easy to get but if i do get one then (super cool.) what monster are you best at anyway. please i want to now how i will get the rathalos wing for make a sword....please? Trying to make red wing? the easiest way to get a los wing is to catch a rathalos, you get more rewards at the end of quest plus its easier to catch it than kill it. good luck with your hunt! Truerurouni 22:04, 21 May 2008 (UTC) = Awards = You noticed very quickly lol. You deserved them. I've hardly been on, so I haven't been having time to do it. I hardly have it now, but I did it because I been meaning to do it for a while. Later. PitchBlack696 22:10, 21 May 2008 (UTC) = monsters = im best at tigrex and lunastra whats your best weapon *hammerz i absolutly looooooooooooooooooooooooove fatalis buster (NOT IN YOUR SECTOIN) and onslaught hammer Fadalisdestroyer666 14:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC)fadalisdestroyer666 *Akantor and black fatalis if you defeat the awankor first by using onslaught hammr,obtain his bow and use it on fatalis. i did this progress. oh yeah i also love that dizzy effect on the akantor most. all i need 2 kill is that g4y white fatalis. Fadalisdestroyer666 18:39, 23 May 2008 (UTC)fadalisdestroyer666 hammerz thats what i was talking about. when ya dizzy monsterz. great news: i have full gold rathian bad news:i wasted all my fucking rubies Fadalisdestroyer666 19:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC)fadalisdestroyer666 Re: Online I haven't gotten my Xlink kai setup yet, but i'm looking forward to getting it all, I'm just unsure of where to begin as far as setting it up. DZ Unit-1 03:07, 31 May 2008 (UTC) yup you said it .i am no valdal,but when peaple delete a page it bleeding reight annoys me. i actually got my fucking user page deleted 2wice i have just killed the HR6 shen gaoren for the first time too. then i made a super col hammer and killed an akantor. just thought you mignt want to know because you are good at gaoren Fadalisdestroyer666 19:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) hi again what compliment???????????? do you mean the one with the gaoren. i also ment you like gaoren. Fadalisdestroyer666 14:33, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Can u help me, "teacher"...? yeah, read ur page, and wondering, can u help me out with the HR6 MHF2 Teostra? If you can, THANK YOU GOD! If not, just reply to say so. thanks... --Fatalis-600 17:46, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Fatalis-600 i still have no idea how to make tables after looking at the template on the akantor weapon i mean like do you have to type all that stuff like wiki class#cccccccccc and all that. Fadalisdestroyer666 Re: Welcome teh wha? ooo kewl beanzorz. =3 thankies ^.~ i already did that i copied the one that you did on the weapon thingy and it didnt turn into a table it just turned into all that bullshit template. sorry thats a late reply but i didnt see that i did not have any new messages and then i found it. Fadalisdestroyer666 14:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) it wont work i cannot make any tables no matter what please please help. Fadalisdestroyer666 16:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) yes please fix the table for me then chould you guide me on how to make one please. bye Fadalisdestroyer666 16:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) thanks so much that info really helped. --Fadalisdestroyer666 16:45, 11 June 2008 (UTC) also i havent done anything to your userpage. TRUST me --Fadalisdestroyer666 16:46, 11 June 2008 (UTC)